Dear Future Husband
by cha83
Summary: Jongin ingin menjadi suami Kyungsoo di masa depan, jadi ia harus tau ciri-ciri suami yang Kyungsoo idamkan. / "Kyungie manis kalau memerah seperti itu." / [kaisoo; gs; schoollife]


"Kyungie, beritahu aku ciri-ciri suami idamanmu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin jadi suami Kyungie!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

cha83 presents

a **K**ai**S**oo fanfiction

"_**Dear Future Husband"**_

.

.

plagiator and silent reader may just leave **now**.

_**enjoy!**_

.

.

Kyungsoo, gadis manis kelas satu JHS itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan konyol sahabatnya—Kim Jongin—barusan.

"Kau—apa? Suamiku?" lalu ia kembali tertawa.

Jongin sendiri sudah malu dicampur kesal setengah mati. Respon macam apa itu?! Bagian mananya yang lucu? Padahal menurutnya, ia sudah mengucapkannya setulus hati. Tidak ada candaan yang ia buat. Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok?

Lagipula memang benar, kok. Ia mau menjadi suami Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ah! Berhentilah tertawa! Kau membuatku kesal, kau tau." protes Jongin pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Begitu terus sampai ia merasa sudah tenang. Sungguh, baginya yang tadi itu sangat konyol. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti. Nah, Jongie, kenapa Jongie tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

Jongin mencibir kesal. Tetapi setidaknya, ia tidak sekesal tadi. Ketika Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak jelas.

"Karena aku memang ingin menjadi suami Kyungie. Hanya aku yang boleh menjadi suami Kyungie. Ingat, ya!" perintah Jongin seenaknya.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jongie kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu, sih?"

Suasana istirahat siang yang ramai membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih untuk makan siang di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari lapangan, tempat teman-teman mereka bermain. Untung saja tadi Jongin mengatakan hal itu saat Kyungsoo belum memakan sandwichnya. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa ia sudah mati tersedak sekarang.

Jongin tampak mencari-cari seseorang di lapangan. Saat ia berhasil menemukannya, ia langsung menunjuk orang itu.

"Dia! Park Chanyeol dari kelas 10-3! Kau kenal dia, kan, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menggigit sandwichnya dan ikut melihat orang yang ditunjuk Jongin. Setelah melihat sosok tinggi dengan cengiran lebar yang sedang bermain dodge ball di lapangan, Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Park Dobbi! Aku mengenalnya, dia orang yang baik."

"Park—apa?!"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin heran saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. "Parl Dobbi. Dobbi. Aku biasa memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Kau punya panggilan khusus padanya?!" seru Jongin tak sabar.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya mengangguk santai. "Mengapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja itu sebuah masalah!" seru Jongin dengan nada tak suka. "Kupikir selama ini, hanya aku yang kau panggil dengan nama khusus. Ternyata…"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. "Bahkan Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 10-2 juga aku panggil dengan nama lain, kok. Aku memanggilnya Byunnie, kau tahu itu Jongie! Astaga, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin. "Bahkan kau tidak demam."

Jongin mencibir kesal. "Dia kan, perempuan, Kyungie. Sedangkan si senyum lebar itu laki-laki. Itu berbeda, kau tau."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, malas melanjutkan debat tak penting ini. "Sudahlah, memangnya ada apa dengan Dobbi?"

"Chanyeol! Namanya Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Dobbi, Chanyeol, terserah saja."

Jongin tersenyum puas. Ia lalu memberitahu Kyungsoo, "Aku pernah mendengarnya berkata kalau kau itu manis. Lalu teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu—"

"Ap—"

"—dan itu tidak boleh terjadi karena kau calon istriku!"

Kyungsoo terbatuk—lagi-lagi pernyataan konyol itu.

"Jongie, kau kenapa, sih? Daritadi mengatakan hal konyol saja," cibir Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah murung. Konyol katanya?

"Aku serius, loh. Kyungie memang benar-benar calon istriku. Makanya aku bertanya bagaimana ciri-ciri suami idamanmu, supaya Kyungie juga senang nantinya punya calon suami seperti Jongie."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya, namun pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Darimana lelaki ini tahu urusan suami-istri, sedangkan mereka saja baru kelas satu. Terkadang pikiran polos Jongin membuat hatinya menghangat. Jongin masih belum berubah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Janji kau akan berusaha menjadi calon suami idamanku?"

Jongin dengan semangat langsung mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Janji!"

.

.

**Harus memakan sayur**

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya saat Kyungsoo memberikan syarat pertama. Memakan sayur? Jongin lebih memilih jungkir balik di tengah jalan ketimbang harus memakan sayur. Serius. Ia sangat—saaaaaaaaangat—membenci benda lembek berwarna hijau itu. Ugh. Memikirkannya saja sudah nyaris membuat Jongin muntah.

"Tapi Jongie janji!" seru Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Ia mencibirkan bibirnya dan langsung menutup tempat bekal makan siangnya. Ia sudah sengaja menyuruh mamanya membawakan ini lebih agar ia bisa berbagi bekal dengan Jongin—dan supaya ia juga memakan sayur.

Tapi respon yang diberikan Jongin sangat mengecewakan. Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri.

Jongin sendiri, merasa bimbang. Dia sangat membenci sayur. Bahkan walaupun mamanya sudah melakukan berbagai cara—termasuk menyampurkannya dengan ayam kesukaannya dan membuatnya tak terlihat—Jongin masih dapat menemukannya dan tidak akan memakannya.

Namun di sisi lain, dia sudah berjanji. Mana mungkin ia membatalkan janjinya? Bisa-bisa—

"Hai, Kyungie. Tumben tidak ke pinggir lapangan. Bukannya kau biasa makan siang disana?" Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka dan bertanya seperti itu. Membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak terima.

"Iya, Dobbi. Kyungie baru saja mau kesana." Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sangat manis. O-oh! Ini tidak bagus.

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungie bawa bekal apa hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tempat bekalnya dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku membawa nasi goreng kimchi dengan beberapa sayuran tambahan, Dobbi."

Chanyeol tampak senang mendengarnya. "Sayur? Itu sangat enak. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang sama-sama dan bertukar bekal. Kebetulan aku membawa bulgogi."

"Benarkah? Aku suka bulgogi! Kalau begitu—"

"—KYUNGIE AKU AKAN MEMAKAN SEMUA BEKALMU JADI JANGAN PERGI KEMANA-MANA!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar sebuah teriakan dari samping mereka. Seakan baru sadar kalau mereka baru saja melupakan seseorang yang kini sudah menatap mereka—maksudnya, Chanyeol—dengan tatapan membunuh.

Jongin dengan cepat mengambil tempat bekal itu dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Dengan lahap ia memakan nasi goreng itu, tidak lupa dengan sayur-sayurnya.

Merasa jengah ditatapi, Jongin menoleh ke arah mereka berdua yang masih terkejut melihat tingkah aneh Jongin. Ia menatap garang ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa?! Pergi sana! Kyungie hanya boleh makan siang denganku, KIM JONGIN!"

Setelah itu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat kepadanya dan memberikan tatapan mengusir pada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Jongin tersenyum senang dan tertawa jahat setelahnya.

"Jongie kau jahat sekali," ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Biar saja," cibir Jongin. "Berani sekali dia mendekati calon istriku. Tentu saja tidak boleh!"

Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau, tertawa setelahnya. Ia mencubit pipi Jongin gemas dan menepuk-nepuk pipi itu. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu."

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku ini laki-laki, maaf saja. Aku ini manly, Kyungie."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin tertawa setelahnya.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang sebelum jam makan siang habis."

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali memakan makan siangnya—maksudnya, bekal Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungie, tapi aku lulus, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Asalkan kau tetap memakannya, berarti kau lulus. Bukankah rasanya enak?"

Enak, sih. Hanya saja tetap tidak terasa pas di lidahnya. Mungkin sayur akan selamanya menjadi musuhnya.

"Tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa makan sayur."

"Kudengar Chanyeol sangat menyukai sayur—"

"—IYA IYA AKU MAKAN SAYUR."

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Ia berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin memakan sayur.

.

.

**Pintar Matematika**

"Kyungie, percayalah padaku. Matematika tidak akan begitu penting saat kita sudah menikah nanti."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. "Setidaknya, aku tidak mau calon suamiku mendapat nilai 4 di ujian Matematika."

Jongin menatap kertas ujian yang baru dibagikan saat itu. Ia hanya cengengesan tak jelas sambil meremas-remas kertas ujiannya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kenapa kau rusak kertasnya?! Kenapa kau buang?!" seru Kyungsoo padanya.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Biar saja. Tidak penting. Hanya merusak mata."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Apa kau lupa kalau tugas remedialnya adalah mengulang semua soal yang ada disana?"

Dan Jongin seketika panik.

"Mengapa kau baru bilang?!" pekiknya sambil sibuk berputar-putar kelas mencari kertas ujiannya yang sudah berbentuk bola itu. Untung saja ini jam istirahat. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jongin sudah terlihat bodoh.

Walaupun memang ia selalu terlihat bodoh dengan segala kepolosannya, sih.

"Kau yang langsung membuangnya begitu saja," elak Kyungsoo begitu Jongin sudah kembali ke mejanya dengan sebuah kertas kumal dan lecek di tangannya.

Kemudian Jongin melirik hasil ujian Kyungsoo yang ada di mejanya.

Nilainya 9. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Kyungie, aku akan memenuhi syaratmu itu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"…Tapi, aku mohon bantuanmu, ya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Namun ia mengangguk juga.

.

.

"Sejak kapan 48 dibagi 6 hasilnya 9, Jongieee?!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya garang.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku salah hitung lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sudah berjam-jam mereka di rumah Jongin untuk mengerjakan soal remedialnya. Ini baru soal kesembilan dari lima belas soal, tapi mengapa ia sudah merasa sangat lelah?

Melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ia merasa tadi hitungannya sudah benar. Mengapa setiap kali diperiksa Kyungsoo pasti ada saja kesalahan?

Jongin menunduk dan meremas pensilnya. Ia tidak berani melihat Kyungsoo yang sedih seperti itu karena ia pasti akan sedih juga.

"Kyungie, maafkan Jongie. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku akan mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu kalau aku juga bisa Matematika. Aku akan jadi calon suami yang terbaik bagimu. Berikan aku kesempatan, ya?"

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo luluh juga karenanya. Pipinya menghangat dan degupan jantungnya serasa lebih cepat. Ia senang dengan perasaan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongie. Kau masih punya banyak waktu. Lagipula, kau hanya sering tidak teliti terhadap hitunganmu. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati dalam menghitung supaya tidak salah terus. _Arrachi_?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat karena terlalu senang.

"_Arrachi!_"

.

.

.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Kyungsoo memberikan syarat-syarat kepada Jongin—yang sebenarnya adalah syarat-syarat agar dapat membuatnya lebih baik. Seperti syarat untuk memakan sayur, belajar matematika, lebih memperhatikannya daripada gamesnya—semua itu dilakukannya untuk kebaikan Jongin.

Lagipula, apa bedanya punya suami yang pintar matematika dengan yang tidak? Tidak ada bedanya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo memberikan syarat. Dan Jongin dapat menjalankan semuanya dengan baik. Kyungsoo benar-benar senang Jongin menepati janjinya.

Istirahat itu, Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika Chanyeol datang menghampirinya.

"Kyungie, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

Kyungsoo terus mengekori Chanyeol hingga mereka tiba di sebuah bangku taman, tepat di seberang tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan siang bersama. Walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh—melintasi lapangan—namun pemandangannya cukup jelas dari sini.

"Aku biasa makan siang disini," ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Dan setiap hari, aku melihatmu disana bersama Jongin. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Kyungie," Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya. "Katakan padaku, apa kalian berpacaran?"

Kyungsoo sejujurnya merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya, "Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran. Kami masih kelas satu."

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat," ujarnya muram.

"Kami sahabat, tentu saja kami dekat," Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

Kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya lagi. "Jadi, apa aku masih punya harapan?"

"Harapan untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kyungie-ah, sebenarnya aku—"

"—KYUNGIEAKUMENCARIMUKEMANAMANADANTERNYATAKAUDISINI?!"

Itu suara Jongin, tentu saja.

Suara teriakan yang merusak semua momen indah yang sudah Chanyeol buat. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

Tapi, Jongin tidak takut. Kyungsoo pernah bilang, ia tidak mau punya calon suami yang penakut. Jadi, ia bergerak maju menghampiri kedua manusia itu.

"Chanyeol, apa yang mau kau sampaikan kepada **calon istriku**?" tanyanya, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata "calon istri". Chanyeol speechless seketika, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli.

"C-calon istri?! Kalian masih kelas satu!" seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kami dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dia calon istriku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, jauhi Kyungie atau kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran!" well—Jongin terlalu berlebihan sekarang.

Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang kau tidak berpacaran dengannya!"

"Memang tidak," jawabnya santai. "Tapi dia memang calon suamiku."

Chanyeol langsung skak-mat. Dia merasa seperti dihempaskan ke bumi saat dia baru saja hampir mencapai Nirwana.

Ia menyerah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Jongin tersenyum puas setelahnya. Lalu ia duduk di samping Jongin, tempat Chanyeol duduk sebelumnya.

"Kau ini, mengapa tiba-tiba bersamanya?! Kau bilang mau ke toilet!" protes Jongin.

"Aku memang ke toilet, Jongie. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan bilang mau bicara. Lalu dia mengajakku kesini. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, kok."

Jongin mencibir dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia baru saja ingin menyatakan perasaan, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya—yang memang sudah bulat. "Dia—apa?!"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo tajam. "Mengapa? Kau senang, ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati muka cemberut Jongin yang menggemaskan. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, sekarang ia tahu jawabannya. Kyungsoo tertawa dan mencubit pipi Jongin.

"Ya! Sakit, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biar saja. Kau sangat menggemaskan kalau cemburu. Ternyata selama ini kau cemburu, ya? Aku baru sadar."

"Kyungie memang tidak peka, ya," ujar Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan dan sedikit menunduk.

"Tenang saja, Jongie. Jongie tidak perlu cemburu. Aku tidak akan melihat siapapun. Aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta siapapun. Aku hanya akan menerima Jongie, karena Kyungie memang milik Jongie. Kyungie, kan, calon istri Jongie."

Kyungsoo memerah saat itu juga. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

"Kyungie manis kalau memerah seperti itu," puji Jongin—yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo semakin merah.

"Hentikan, Jongie!"

Jongin tertawa dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Menariknya untuk menatapnya.

"Tunggu aku, ya? Tunggu sampai aku dewasa dan sukses. Aku janji aku akan menikahimu setelahnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Ne, aku janji."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie, boleh tidak kau mengucapkannya sekali lagi?"

"Hum? Mengucapkan apa?"

"Mengucapkan kalau kau… calon istri Jongie."

Blush. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merah padam.

"Tidak ada pengulangan lagi!"

Dan Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Sangat manis.

.

.

**end. **

**a/n**: ff baru untuk mengisi kekosongan—aku bosen juga hiatus. kuharap kalian suka! rnr kalian sangat ditunggu!

[09:48—2703155]


End file.
